warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scorch
the scorch this one's for brams, because her two-year wikiversary pretty much just passed. love sea she is unexpected in their quiet wake but they must fight to win and it's a risk that they'll take ~ Umbra watches as Carissa and Jacob just stare at her with wide eyes. They just think that she's a cat – they don't know the truth. Umbra's real power isn't known to them – or the fact that they have no chance of defeating her. Because she is the shadow – literally. She's a pitch black shadow, made from sadness and despair. She is evil standing in front of them, and they're unable to do anything, but stare. "What did you do to Fox?" Carissa musters up the courage to speak. Jacob opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. "What did you do to him?" Carissa asks more confidently, and she takes a step towards Umbra, failing to intimidate her. Umbra laughs. "Oh, he's fine. I just don't know about you two." She snarls, unsheathing her claws. They're black as well – the only color on Umbra is her eyes – but they are gray as well. "Fighting isn't everything, Carissa and Jacob. Not against the shadow." Umbra lunges for Carissa, but she moves away swiftly. Carissa swipes at the black she-cat, and a hiss of pain makes her feel better. Maybe she can be hurt – then Carissa could win. "Jacob!" She hisses, and the tom is at her side immediately, battling Umbra with her. Carissa rolls under Umbra as the dark she-cat jumps for her. Her unsheathed claws scratch Umbra's flank, and the black ichor that comes from her wounds burns Carissa – her fur starting to scorch. "Carissa!" Jacob jumps onto Umbra, trying to keep her away from Carissa, but Umbra doesn't think he's good enough. She's the shadow – they won't be able to defeat her in the first place. Only pure goodness can do that. And these cats are flawed. Carissa struggles to get up, her bones feeling they are melting. But she sees Jacob fighting Umbra, his claws slashing at her pelt, and blood oozing from his flank. Anger fills her, and suddenly, Carissa can't feel the pain anymore. "Hey!" She yells, and she jumps for Umbra, startling the dark she-cat. She sinks her teeth into her fur, and while Umbra screeches, Jacob gets in a few more blows. Carissa slashes at her again, and the ichor starts to flow again. Pure black, full of hatred and agony. "We'll defeat you." Carissa hisses, clawing at Umbra's pelt. "We're winning, Umbra. It's two against one." But all Umbra does is laugh. Jacob stares at her in confusion, and when she lunges, he's not fast enough. He yelps in pain as her claws meet his pelt. "Don't you see?" Umbra hisses, her eyes glinting. "See what?" "You can't defeat me. I'm the shadow." ~ only darkness can win they can see that now but there must be a way to defeat her they just don't know how ~ Carissa freezes, just staring at Umbra. Now she can see that the dark she-cat's wounds are already closing – and then she's perfectly fine. Umbra isn't a normal she-cat – Carissa can see that now. But what is she? Who is she, really? And what will happen to her, and Jacob? "What do you mean?" Carissa asks slowly, and Umbra turns back to looks at her, eyes glinting. "I mean that I'm the shadow." She says simply, turning to face Carissa fully. Her claws are streaked with blood – definitely Jacob's. "But who are you?" Carissa whispers, now staring at Jacob. His fur is matted, and his eyes are closed. He's literally laying in a pool of blood. "I'm Umbra." The dark she-cat starts to walk up to Carissa, who starts walking backward, slowly. "I've come to destroy. I've come for chaos." She grins, and Carissa sees something cold about it – nothing like a normal cat's. Umbra is different – she radiates freezing cold, and sadness. "But why are you coming here? There are plenty of other places you could've gone to. Why – Why us?" Carissa sucks in her breath as she walks backward, into a tree. Panic fills her, and her leg throbs – she's unable to move away - Umbra is coming fast. Carissa is cornered. "Because the linguists – like you," Umbra spits out the word like it's crowfood. "The linguists hate me. So why not come here first? After all, this whole place will become demolished. Why not start here?" "But -" "I know exactly where to start, Carissa. With you." Umbra lunges for her, and Carissa wouldn't have been able to move fast enough. But a bright light comes from above, and Umbra freezes. "It's you." She whispers in horror. Carissa doesn't look up, pain is engulfing her. "Yes, it's me." The voice comes from Carissa's right now. "Lucendi." And Carissa feels like she's burning. ~ death nearly captured her as the shadow found it's prey but the light – the goodness has come to get her way Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Lingura